


Talk by the stars

by clarency



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets drawn into a conversation with the Captain's adoptive son.</p><p>”I don’t speak her name either,” Nullah said to him softly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk by the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU where Nullah from the movie Australia and Parker from Leverage managed to sneak into the Star Trek fandom. The plot bunny of having Nullah having a conversation with Spock over their mothers expanded into this.

”Grandfather always said that the stars are spirits of the earth that will show humans their beauty,” Nullah informed Spock, totally ignoring that Spock was trying to focus on the information on his screen.

”I don’t see how that is relevant,” The Vulcan informed the newly adopted child of his Captain and the Captain’s new wife.

Spock still didn’t understand why so many were shocked over Kirk’s quick actions. Within 10 minutes of reuniting with two people that Kirk so clearly loved, he had managed to get Admiral Pike to grant legal guardianship of Nullah to Kirk and the woman Parker. Straight after that he convinced the Admiral to marry the two new guardians, which the Admiral had done though with an amused smirk on his face after Kirk had quickly whispered a short explanation in his ear. Kirk had then informed Admiral Pike that he had just found a Civilian Security expert that he wished to employ onboard the Enterprise, his wife. Spock thought it to be logical since he once got it explained to him by Uhura that if one loved a person it was not wrong to take quick steps to be with them and keep them close.

The Captain’s wife had looked surprised at Kirk’s quick way of getting her a job. Spock thought he had heard her mutter something that she had better get to steal properties every once in a while or she would get bored. But Spock decided that he must have been mistaken. 

So Kirk despite the facts that a lot of people didn’t see the Enterprise as a place for a child grabbed his wife and his son and settled them on the grand space ship before anyone could ask: What Just Happened Here?

So now, Nullah was on the Bridge sitting quietly admiring the stars with the awe of a child learning about the universe and its wonders. He had managed to drift off to Spock’s station and his gaze seemed to pierce through Spock’s essence.

”I don’t speak her name either,” Nullah said to him softly with an understanding in his eyes.

”Whose name don’t you speak?” Spock inquired as he did not know what the human child was talking about. He heard Kirk sharp’s intake of breathe in realisation, which sent a warning to Spock that this was what humans referred to as dangerous grounds to walk on.

”She who bore me into this life,” Nullah told him and now it was Uhura who reacted with a sharp intake of breathe, fearing for his well being. ”But Grandfather told me,” Nullah continued as he had said nothing out of the ordinary, gently grabbed Spock by the hand, pulling it so he would rise from his chair to follow him. The child did not seem to notice the silence that suddenly had entered the bridge. Bones came out from the lifts and stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Nullah holding Spock’s hand. He decided to stay quite and watch his best friend’s son in action. That kid had a way with words that would twist your head around. 

Spock blinked as he let the child lead him over to the big screen. ”The names of those we don’t get to say anymore,” Nullah continued. ”Flies into the earth, before realising that they are needed in the sky to become stars that shine ever brightly and shows every living creature what it is to know love and to watch over their loved ones that still lingers in this life. This makes their loved ones souls shine,”

Spock nodded, how logical the child’s statement sounded.

”I picked the star that is her,” Nullah informed him as he pointed. ”Do you see that star, on the right corner?”

Spock nodded as he without thinking; clutched the child’s hand with a gentle squeeze. The child just smiled at him over the small gesture.

”Every time I feel sad, I look at that star. I know she’s here with me.” Nullah looked at him in question. ”Which star does yours belong to?”

No one on the Bridge dared to move, they didn’t even dare to breathe.

”I don’t know,” Spock confessed, not wanting to disappoint the child, but he was confused on what action to take next in order for this to become right.  
Nullah indicated that Spock should kneel down; so Spock did just that. ”When you see the stars, what do you feel?” He asked the Vulcan.

”Feel?” Spock asked. ”I’m a Vulcan, I do not…” He began to protest, preparing himself to explain to the child of the way of the Vulcan people.

”Of course you feel,” Nullah interrupted him insistently, almost desperately to get an answer to his first question. ”You have a soul,” Nullah looked at him with a tilt on his head and an affectionate smile that Spock had begun to associate with Captain Kirk. It was the same smile that the Captain gave him every time he was trying his best to be patient with him when he found Spock to be illogical in his answers. ”When you see the stars, what do you feel? Which star sing to you?”

The Vulcan took a deep breathe and looked at the screen where the stars where being shown. Really looked and tried to connect with the endless swirling emotions deep inside of him. Several minutes went by as he tried so ascertain if any star were ”singing to him,” as the human child had put it.

Spock found it after a few more tense moments on the Bridge, right next to Nullah’s star. He raised his hand and pointed looking at the boy. ”Do you see it?” Spock asked. ”That one sings to me,” He confirmed and saw Nullah shine up. He also saw in the corner of his eyes Uhura give the softest smile in approval and try her very best to remove the fact that her eyes were moist. 

 

”Right next to my star,” Nullah said excitedly. ”They know each other. They’re looking out for us, making sure we behave and are happy.” He looked hesitantly at Spock for confirmation. ”Are you happy?” When Spock in return hesitated Nullah hurried to rephrase his question. ”Are you satisfied with your life?”

Spock tilted his head and his eyes twinkled for a brief second, only Nullah seeing it. ”I believe I can express that right now, I am satisfied with my life,” Spock said dryly and was surprised when two small arms suddenly were wrapped around him in a tight hug.

 

”That’s what she wants, she shines for you. She’s pleased,” Nullah whispered, holding on a few seconds longer before letting go; putting a small hand on Spock’s cheek and smiled brightly. ”Look how you shine,” He whispered silently before giggling and running over to his father sitting proudly in the Captain’s chair.

”Papa Boss,” He ran over to his father with a bright smile that made many of the crewmembers heart melt in to puddles on the floor.

”Yes Nullah?” Kirk’s eyes were strangely moist and his smile seemed even wider than usual as he caught the boy into his arms and put him comfortable on his lap. The pride aimed at his son was hard to miss.

”Can I sit here with you and watch mine and Mr Spock’s stars?” Nullah Kirk asked his father with twinkling eyes. ”I’m still looking for yours so your soul can shine to,”

”Oh Nullah,” Kirk’s hand stroke gently over the small boy’s curly hair. “My star,” He answered with such love, devotion and pride in his eyes that made Bones smile in pure satisfaction at the sight. ”Is right here,”

Spock that had returned to his chair, looked at Kirk and could only agree.

Fin (For now)


End file.
